


A Dark Knight And Her Supergirl

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bat Family, Batwoman - Freeform, F/F, No Smut, Swearing, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Kate Kane and Kara Danvers have just saved the world once more. Kate and Kara are dating. Kate has something that she wants to ask her girlfriend.





	A Dark Knight And Her Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I have decided to write and post this Kate Kane/Kara Danvers One-Shot. I'll write and post more of this ship someday. I promise that I will write and post the fourth chapter of A Mother And Her Daughter Are In Love sometime tomorrow. Now on with the story.

Kate Kane looked over to her longtime girlfriend, Kara Danvers. They just did something that they were both glad that they had finally managed to do. Kate gently took Kara's hands within her own, they both blushed slightly. The Kryptonian superheroine was the very embodiment of sunshine. Kate knew it, it was one of the many reasons why she had fallen in with her in the first place.

"So we saved the world from another supervillain wanting to destroy the multiverse. Again. What do we do now that we won and beat the bad guys?" Kara asked, wondering what the new Dark Knight was thinking of at that very moment.

Kate stared at Kara for a second and then she brought her Kryptonian girlfriend in for a breathtaking kiss. Kate pulled away from their kiss and then got down on one knee. She reached into a pocket, she pulled out a box and then she opened it, and a beautiful diamond ring was revealed.

Kara's eyes widened and tears started to fall from her eyes as she brought her hands up to her face.

"Kate?" She asked her with both surprise and happiness laced in her voice. She couldn't believe it. That moment had actually ended up being one of the happiest of her entire life.

"Kara. When we first met all those years ago, it was love at first sight. But I didn't what to say, and now I do. I love you. Will you make me the happiest girl alive and be my wonderful and amazing wife, Kara Danvers?" She asked.

And all Kara could do was nod happily to her beautiful girlfriend.

"Of course Kate. Yes, yes, I'll marry you. I love you. I love you so much." Kara said as she held out her hand and Kate raised back up to her feet. She gently grasped Kara's hand and she slipped the ring onto her ring finger.<

"Oh, Kara. I love you." She replied as she pulled Kara into another passionate kiss.

A few minutes of kissing, they pulled out of their kiss once more and then they walked hand in hand towards their destiny together.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-One Year Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It had been one year since Kate had proposed to her and they were then married. The reason that it had taken them so long to get married was that another crisis had started, they had to postpone their wedding until that crisis was dealt with. All of their friends and families that could make it, were there. It was one of the most beautiful weddings that anyone had ever seen or even been a part of. The two superheroines had lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And that's the end of this One-Shot. I promise that I will write and post more of this ship someday. I really do apologize for how short that this One-shot is. If I have had made any mistakes in this fanfic or one of my other countless fanfic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
